


Forcefully Reserved

by Usami_chan13



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes actions do speak louder than words, especially when there's no other way to say what you want others to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forcefully Reserved

**Author's Note:**

> Super Robot POV. The creators in the show decided to give the Super Robot, which is sort of a ship/vehicle/weapon base/home, a soul. So I decided to try my hand at writing what could go through a robot's mind when the robot is unable to communicate with the residents that it battles with and houses.

Back on Shuggazoom, the time would be rather late at night. That would be why all the others were heading to their own chambers to get some sleep. Even though we were flying through the black star-filled cosmos that all looks relatively the same, they were still adjusted to the time back on our home planet and had grown weary, especially after the recent battle against the Skeleton King Worm. So now as we were heading back, they were turning in for some well-deserved rest.

I, on the other hand, will continue to stay up longer, as I normally have since we started our journey. Even though I do occasionally require some rest to recharge myself, because I am fully automated I do not need as much as all the others and can function longer than they can.

I suppose Antauri would understand what I mean since he’s machine now as well.

Despite that, though, Antauri usually turned in at the same time as all the others. Sometimes he retreats to his room to simply meditate, but more often than not he shuts his systems down and slumbers as the rest do. I couldn’t understand why he does so except that it’s what he’s comfortable doing. Perhaps if I continue to watch him I’ll someday discover his reasons.

After spending so much time with the team and watching over them, I only continue to find them more fascinating than before. Just watching how they behave, observing how they interact with each other, trying to determine how they feel and why they are the way they are…all while they live within me. It was all so intriguing.

I enjoy listening to their conversations and getting a deeper grasp of their different personalities by examining their actions and listening to them speak their inner thoughts when they’re alone. Or at least when they think they’re alone. I don’t mean to be intrusive to what may not be my business, but it’s difficult to prevent when you’re the walls they live within…the place that they’ve made their shelter.

I’ve been watching over the Hyperforce for a long time now, and I’ve learned a lot about them. I feel as though I really know them while they share their little secrets with me, even if they aren’t aware of doing so. Ever since they were placed inside me I’ve watched over them and assisted them in protecting Shuggazoom. I’ve witnessed many events alongside them; the good and the bad, the small and the life-altering…and there are times when I really feel like I’m part of the team.

Sometimes…but not always.

Because there are many times that I long to join in their conversations. Even with all that I know about them from the time I’ve spent with them, I feel that there are still so many questions I have about them, about their lives, which could be easier to figure out if I could simply ask them for the answers. Unfortunately, I’m quite unable to communicate with the Monkey Team that way because I lack the verbal process they all possess in order to speak and understand each other.

And it really can be frustrating not being able to talk to them. I’ve been among them for so long, yet it’s only been so recently that they were able to realize how much I’ve really been in their company. I suppose I can’t really blame them, though. It’s only been recently that I can (very rarely) move on my own.

How did it happen? I’m not entirely sure myself. I suppose it has something to do with the Power Primate entering me at the time of Antauri’s sacrifice to prevent the Dark One Worm from releasing. I really couldn’t say. But even if it’s only been a short time since I could (sometimes) control myself, I’ve been aware and watching over the Hyperforce since the beginning.

I’ve enjoyed being with them, helping them fight the forces that threaten the city and the galaxies, and learning about them all through my observations. But is that really all I can do? Am I really limited to simply observing them as they live inside my metal shell?

Still, the longer I’m with them, the more interesting they become to me, and the more I wish I could speak with them. Yet without the proper means of communication, it will be near impossible for me to do so.

I had been rather happy when we encountered the Prometheus Five (or Slingshot as Chiro later called him), because he was able to communicate with them all in the way I only wish I could – in the way they could understand. And even though I couldn’t say everything I wanted to tell them through him, I was able to at least express that I was satisfied being with them.

Sometimes, though, it seems that they forget that I’m around. They forget that I’m more than just the robot, more than just the ship, more than just the walls, more than just a weapon…more than just a _thing_. But I suppose I can’t blame them. Since I’m unable to verbally communicate, it’s easy to forget.

Interesting…it would seem that not everyone has gone to sleep yet.

After lying in his bed idly for a while, young Chiro has now gotten up and has begun walking around his room. This wasn’t the first time he’s done so since our journey for the Worm began. Even after the rest of the Monkey Team had long since gone to sleep, Chiro would stay up a while longer. He didn’t appear to do anything, really. He simply would sit on his bed or just pace his room before finally lying back down to sleep.

But his restless nature left me to wonder about his actions. Sometimes I thought he had apprehensions about finding the Skeleton King Worm. Perhaps in some of the nights past, that had been the case. However, since the Worm has been defeated, I doubt that reason would apply now.

Could he be homesick? We _have_ been away from Shuggazoom for a long time now. Maybe he has kept himself awake just thinking about his home, back where everything was familiar and comfortable, back where Jinmay was waiting for him to return, back where things felt so much closer, not like the distant stars that seemed so far out of reach.

Or perhaps he is once again questioning the destiny he has been given.

That is one of his secrets that he only speaks of when he believes he’s alone. I’ve listened as he wonders how he became the Chosen One, why he was the one to be picked, and for what purpose. I’ve heard him question the judgment of the one who chose him, the angry rants for being chosen for this fate before collapsing into fearful doubts of his own abilities and being able to do whatever was needed of him.

At least he used to speak of all these things to me. Lately, though, it seems as though he prefers to quietly reflect over it all in the silent darkness of his room. Rarely he’ll utter something that gives me a glimpse into what he’s thinking, but mostly I’m forced to guess between my three hypotheses…or rather two now, I suppose.

Tonight, I believe he might simply be homesick. I watch as he walked slowly to one of the walls and opened it up to gaze out the window at the stars. Normally he does this to attempt to track how far from home we’ve traveled, though now I guess he’s trying to determine how far we have until we return.

I’d like to do something to comfort him, but what? I couldn’t speak to him and assure him we’d reach Shuggazoom as soon as possible. Wasn’t there some way I could help?

Ever since Chiro came across me just outside the city, I’ve found myself drawn to him, just as all the monkeys are drawn to him. Perhaps that’s why I allowed him to enter my body that day and reawaken the robotic monkeys. There was just something about him that…fascinated me…just as all the others fascinate me.

And I’ve watched over him as I do all the others, doing what I can to help him and protect him. I’ve seen him grow and develop into who he is today, overcoming the many obstacles that try to stop him. And while it’s true he still has flaws of his own, he’s still young and continues to improve himself.

Besides, no one is perfectly assembled. I know I’m not.

There have been times that I have failed to protect them all against the struggles they face. There have been times when I have malfunctioned and gone against them. But when that happens, all I can do is repair myself (and sometimes wait for them to repair me) and once again do my best to help them. Because what fascinates me the most about this Monkey Team is that, with them, I have a purpose in which I can do whatever I can to serve. Even if they often forget how aware of them I am, I know that they need me. That’s why I must always do my absolute best to help and protect them.

Because it is only with them that I can fulfill my purpose and find my place to belong.

So…perhaps I can’t communicate with them on a verbal scale. But as I watch over them and continue to observe them, maybe (for now at least) my actions will be enough to show them that I exist among them…That I am really a part of this team.

At the moment, I am unable to let Chiro know that I’m with him and would like to comfort him. But unless he can realize that we are both staring out at the same dark endless space that surrounds us, there is nothing I can really do for him.

Nothing…except maybe increase my flight speed slightly to arrive back at Shuggazoom sooner.

Because I’d really like to return home as well.

And the sooner we get back, the better it’ll be…for all of us.

I must, after all, do what I can to serve my purpose and help the team. And it’s all I can do to show them just who I am.


End file.
